


The Seven Deadly Sins

by AllHaleTheHales



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Anger, Cocky, Confident, Couple, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Denial, Dominant, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fucking, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Lust, Matchmaking, Mythology - Freeform, Oral, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Submissive, Wolf Derek, banshee - Freeform, blowjob, fight, pack meeting, proposal, relationships, rough, sloth - Freeform, wolf - Freeform, wolf form, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleTheHales/pseuds/AllHaleTheHales
Summary: A seven part Derek Hale series, based on the 7 Deadly Sins. Not all parts will be smut, but the majority will be ... Each sin will have a definition at the start of each part, just incase people don't know what they are.





	1. The Seven Deadly Sins : "Lust" (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is a needy little Alpha who begs Y/N for more satisfaction ...

****

 

**Warnings : Smut/Rough Sex/Dominance/Language**

_"Lust"_  
_L_ _ʌ_ _st/Noun_  
_Noun: Lust_  
_1._  
_strong sexual desire._  
_synonyms: sexual desire, sexual appetite, sexual longing, sexual passion, lustfulness, ardour, desire, passion_

_2._  
_a passionate desire for something._  
_synonyms: greed, greediness, desire, craving, covetousness, eagerness, keenness, avidness, avidity, cupidity_

 

"Damn it you're so beautiful. All the way from your face to your legs, the skin on your neck is so inviting and fragile, just begging for me to bite it. Don't even get me started on your incredible breasts, oh god you're so gorgeous   Y/N I need you so bad."

Dating a werewolf has its perks of course, the desire to protect you at all costs, the ability to run at unbelievable speeds; which honestly is a god send when you're in a rush. The incredible strength which allows them to rip anything and everything into shreds ... the sex.  
Oh god the sex is a perk in its own way, completely in its own category for so many reasons. But being mortal and being unable to heal or regain energy within 0.3 seconds, each time can be exhausting.

Derek's needs were way too strong, having been away for one whole month in Mexico trying to hunt down Kate. Unable to protect you, touch you or even smell your scent. The one thing that drove him insane and nearly feral. After round 3, you were ready for one week of sleep and an ice pack in your underwear.

"Baby, I'm so tired. Can we just rest up? Until tomorrow at least."

An aggressive growl rumbled through his chest and along the bed, as his inner wolf disobeyed and begged for more release.

"It's been so long. You're killing me. I just want to eat you all up, scent mark you and make you mine. Baby please I need you. Now."

Derek's dominance and aggressive trait was somewhat a turn on, despite your efforts to just curl up into a ball and avoid his touch.

He never lost control around you, always maintaining his grasp on humanity to avoid going too far and hurting you.

"Then take me. I'm all yours."

His hands were all over your body before you could utter another word, pinning your hips to the mattress once more and attacking your neck with warm pecks, restraining from his urge to mark you.

"This. Will be. The last time. Tonight. I. Promise."

Derek's hot breathe ran across your face, causing your stomach to twist and turn with adrenaline, letting all thoughts of sleeping float away.

"You best believe it will be. You best make it a good round, so I don't regret giving you another chance."

Your wrists were wrapped in his right hand in one swift move, pressing them up against the headboard before kissing down the valley of your breasts, taking each nipple in his mouth individually and rolling them around with his tongue.

"Don't say you didn't ask for it."

Small whimpers fell from your lips in awe of his body, small beads of sweat already beginning to form on his brow in anticipation for what was to come. Knowing exactly what he had planned for you.

Blood began rushing to all the right places, Derek's hands were running up and down your thighs before spreading them slightly, enough for him to place himself in between.

"Hurry up and do something damn it."

A smug grin stretched across the mans face at your pleas, knowing that he had gotten you where he wanted. Writhing at his advances and melting away as he teased, rubbing the tip of his length along your lips.  
Your legs were quickly wrapped around his waist instinctively as he pushed himself all the way into you without warning, pumping rapidly and groaning at the sensation of your wetness wrapped around him.

Derek peppered kisses along your collarbone, also leaving small licks to show his affection. Skin on skin meeting each other and burning up with friction.

"You're so tight, it's a surprise really when you take me so well."

His words began to make your stomach twinge again, pulling him in for one rough kiss to shut him up while rocking against his hips, helped reach the sensitive spots.  
Looking down at him sliding in and out of you without any thought of slowing down or being anymore gentle, filled you with more pleasure knowing how well he knew your body and what to do with it.

"Derek I'm so close. Baby please don't stop."

Knots in your stomach began to form once more as he forced him self in with quick yet hard thrusts, hitting the right places at just the right time.  
Derek's lips returned to your nipples as your eyes began to roll back and moans filled the room, both of you completely unravelling and letting go over each other.

He continued to rock your hips gently to milk out your orgasm for as long as possible, before placing a sweet peck onto your forehead.

"Thank you Y/N, you're perfect. Never forget that."

Finally snuggling together sleepily in a bundle of sheets, was just what you'd lusted for all night. Holding each other in a deep embrace and soaking up one another's love.

"Oh I won't. Now go to sleep."


	2. The Seven Deadly Sins : "Jealousy" (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds Peter at the loft with Y/N, making him jealous and overprotective of his mate. This leaves her to pick up the pieces ...

 

**Warnings : Language/Protective Derek/Smut/Submissive Derek** ** & "Penis" for those who think it's an ugly word hahaha!**

 

This is also quite long, I got a bit carried away with the back story ... just skip to the middle if you're just in it for the smut. I won't judge!

 

_Jealousy_  
_ˈ_ _D_ _ʒɛ_ _ləsi/Noun_  
_noun: jealousy; plural noun: jealousies_  
_the state or feeling of being jealous._  
_synonyms: envy, enviousness, covetousness,_  
_suspicion, suspiciousness, distrust, mistrust, doubt, insecurity, anxiety; apprehension about rivals, possessiveness, overprotectiveness_

"You have got to be kidding me. What the fuck is he doing here?"

Y/N shot out from the kitchen, where she was previously preparing a pot of coffee, to prevent whatever throw-down that was about to start from happening.  
Peter's eyes had already shifted towards the door, eyeing his nephew up and down in shock.

Derek's shirt was torn to shreds, so much so that you couldn't even identify the difference between the neck and the sleeves. Blood had already begun to seep into the floor boards, as he just stood upright in the doorway, puffing his chest out in defence.

"Derek what the hell happened!? Who did this to you. Come on, sit down before you flood the floor with blood."

Displeased with the answer he received from his girlfriend, his body didn't move an inch.   Y/N pawed at his shoulders in attempt to get him to sit down, but Derek swatted them away and fixated his gaze towards her.

"You didn't answer me. What is he doing here?"

Confused as to why this still bothered him in the slightest, she shook her head while looking at Peter for reassurance. But to her surprise, he kept his mouth shut for once.

"He came to talk about the Alpha Pack, now sit down."

She tugged at the remains of his shirt and grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling him towards the sofa and settling him down before reaching for the nearest towel to wipe away the blood.

"Get out before I kill you again."

Peter scoffed at his remark, knowing Derek's stubborn ways more so than anyone and began to make a move.  
His business at the loft wasn't complete, but he knew better than to stay and get his ass kicked or throat ripped apart.

"Always welcoming as ever Derek. How ever did you get the girl to stick around?"

Knowing exactly how Derek would react to the comment, her head quickly nodded towards the door apologetically while rubbing along his arms to keep everything grounded.  
The Alpha Pack were the latest threat to Beacon Hills, wanting to take Scott for their own. Given that Derek's part as an alpha hadn't been the most successful, in Y/N's opinion Peter was everyone's best bet at getting help.

"If you keep pushing him away and acting as if he's always the bad guy, or get uptight every time I spend time with the very few members of your family, you're going to end up pushing me away too. He was here to help Derek, what the hell is wrong with you?"

His grasp was now on her arms, not tight enough to hurt but enough to draw her full attention back to him.

"The reason I nearly got killed was because of him. He was meant to come with me to negotiate with the pack, but apparently it just so happened that he had to be here."

Y/N couldn't come up with a good enough answer to chuck back, not wanting to take Peter's side and potentially anger Derek even further.  
But if he didn't tell her his plans, then how was she meant to know any different?

"Derek I just thought-"

"Yeah, exactly you thought! Peter always has an ulterior motive behind his actions and he knows exactly how to weasel his way into people's lives. You're mine, not his."

The penny finally dropped once he released his grip on her and walked towards the window to calm down. He was still jealous of his uncle, despite the fact they were mates. She was marked as his and only his, but still he was jealous.  
Not wanting to make this an easy ride for him to jump on and go along with, Y/N needed to toy with him.  
Making him learn that sometimes his actions were as stupid as he looked right now.

"Someone's jealous huh?"

Derek's ears began to turn a subtle crimson colour in reaction to her question, proving that Y/N thoughts were correct.

"No. I'm just annoyed that he thinks he can just walk in here and take what isn't his."

"Peter didn't take anything ok? I'm not going anywhere because in all honesty, I prefer my men rough and ready."

He knew exactly what she was doing and she knew exactly what buttons to press.  
The palm of her hands began running along his bare waist, pulling away any excess material that was left in the way.

"What have I got to do, to prove that I'm yours hmmm?"

Derek's muscles began to tremble beneath her touch, not wanting to speak and give in to her advances. He was stronger than that.  
But as ever, the rumbling within his stomach betrayed him, as the wolf melted like putty in Y/N's hands.

"Never letting Peter in when I'm not here would be a good start."

A chuckle left her lips as he proceeded to be in denial of his emotions, acting way more superior than he should but there was no stopping it.  
The elastic of his boxers began to peer out from the jeans now resting loosely on his hips, causing her fingers to shift to the front of his body, fumbling with the button that was restricting any further friction.

"No Derek, you have to trust me. This can't continue if you don't trust me."

Derek began to snarl as her hands made their way down towards his crotch, squeezing and rubbing along his bulge while nibbling at his earlobe.  
Sweat began to roll down his face, tickling his skin and falling onto his bloodied chest.

"I do trust you. I just don't like to share."

In one quick move, their bodies collided against the window cooling the bare skin on their arms and legs, pulling at each other's clothes with all of the force they could give.  
Y/N's lips made their way down Derek's chest, leaving wet pecks along his torso and marking him as her own.  
Before long, her face was met with the material clad bulk, causing the pool in her stomach to build at the thought of what she could do.

"Neither do it. Now let me prove it."

Derek couldn't even get a word in before his boxers were torn from his legs, the erection that was so desperate to be free bounced against his stomach, pre-cum already running down the underside of his penis.  
Her tongue flattened against the length of him, licking up his juices and wetting the skin for his pleasure.

Another growl bubbled at the back of his throat, satisfied with every stroke and lick. Craving for more.

"Look at you, completely submissive to me. Not so tough now are you Hale?"

The hair that normally rest flush against her shoulders, was soon gathered into a messy bun in Derek's hands as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could, humming against the thick muscle with every suck.  
Y/N's cheeks hollowed to apply as most pressure possible, just so all areas of her mouth could be felt by every nerve it touched as she bobbed up and down on him.

"Shit Y/N."

Derek began to snarl as the veins began to twitch against her stiffened tongue, swirling circles into his foreskin and running her hands along his legs, speeding up as he unravelled completely.  
His pants and moans echoed throughout the loft, her name was the only word rolling off his tongue as he rocked against her face, while she licked the remains of his juices up as he slowly softened again.

"There's not another person on this planet that I'd rather do that to. You're mine and I'm yours.

Derek's hooded eyes looked down at Y/N as she rose back up towards his face, slowly caressing his chest and nuzzling their noses together.

"Yes you are mine and I'm going to prove it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You'll have to wait for part 2 of this scenario in another "7 deadly sins" part! Keep an eye out over the next couple of days ...


	3. The Seven Deadly Sins : "Wrath"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is attacked by a feral Omega while under Scott's care, leaving him no choice but to give her the bite. Derek's anger spurs out of control, becoming his worst enemy instead of his anchor ... MAJOR FLUFF TOWARDS THE END FYI

 

**Warnings : Violence/Language** **/Fluff**

_Wrath_   
_r_ _ɒ_ _θ,r_ _ɔː_ _θ/noun_   
_Noun : Extreme anger._   
_synonyms:    anger, rage, fury, annoyance, indignation, outrage, pique, spleen, chagrin, vexation, exasperation, dudgeon, high dudgeon, hot temper, bad temper, bad mood, ill humour, irritation_

"How the hell could you let this happen to her?"

Derek had Scott pinned up by the throat, both bearing teeth as he stared over at the sleeping body on the sofa.  
It'd been all of two hours, leaving Y/N under Scott's watchful eye before the loft became a feral omegas new target.

"I HAD TO BITE HER DEREK OR SHE WOULD'VE DIED. WHAT WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE ME DO? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU COULD'VE DONE IT ANYWAY, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE STILL AN ALPHA."

He flinched at the remark that was spat in his direction, flashing blue glares towards Scott in defence and trying to stand his ground.

"She would rather die than be turned. Especially by someone other than me. Now she has no god damn choice."

Derek loosened his grip on the Alpha before him, walking towards Y/N to pull her onto his lap for protection.  
Her peaceful demeanour was the only innocent thing left in Beacon Hills, becoming a werewolf would only attract more danger towards her, she would most likely become a threat to others and a piece of bait for their enemies to manipulate.

"If you were so worried about that, then why weren't you here to watch over her yourself? You should be grateful I even stepped in."

Telling Scott the truth would ruin his entire plan completely, wanting the moment he'd thought over for months on end, to be a special moment just between himself and Y/N. No one else was meant to know until afterwards.   
However trying to lie about his whereabouts would be less convincing, than if he were to just tell the truth.

"I was out looking for a ring."

Scott's gaze shot towards Derek's huddled body, shocked to hear that he was even considering marriage.   
Knowing that Derek wasn't one for showing emotion or settling down, this was a whole new side of him that had been unleashed. One that he never thought would or could be shown.

"Look man I'm sorry, I had no idea but you cannot be mad at me for saving her life."

Growls left Derek's throat after being told how he should or shouldn't feel, by a KID!   
Someone who was new to the supernatural world, someone who wouldn't be where he was without him and someone who seemed to act superior because of his new "true alpha" status.

"Exactly Scott, you have NO IDEA. You have no idea at all what is good for Y/N, what would've been the best choice and especially how I feel."

Derek gently placed Y/N's body back down, wrapping her in a blanket before approaching Scott with claws out, teeth retracted and ready to fight.  
His actions were matched by Scott, red eyes flashed towards him in attempts to threaten Derek to back down and obey.

"You're not my alpha. Stop trying to control me."

Scott pounced towards him, slashing against his chest and ripping the skin causing him to wince, cowering in pain.  
Before long, adrenaline shot back through his veins, spurring his body to lunge back.  
Growls and thuds echoed through the room as they clawed at each other's bodies, both trying to gain dominance and prove the other wrong.

It didn't take long for bricks and mortar to crumble to the floor, awakening Y/N from her sleep as Derek's body crashed to the ground.  
He returned back to his human form, scrabbling up from the floorboards in preparation to attack once more, shortly before a small hand was placed on his chest to calm him.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Neither male spoke up, too pent up with anger and pride to admit defeat or apologise to each other.  
Y/N's eyes flickered between the two, raising her eyebrows while she waited for an answer.

An answer that never came.

"You know what, I don't care. Nearly getting killed has worn me out and quite honestly, dealing with 2 headstrong werewolves is not what I want to do right now."

That was enough to send Derek shooting towards the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out and ignoring the pleas coming from behind him.

"Derek wait, where are you going?"

And with that he left. Never looking back. Heading towards wherever his legs took him.

2 weeks passed by without a word from Derek, the number he once had was officially out of service, the pack had no way of tracking his scent beyond the borders of Beacon Hills, it was clear he had no desire to be found.

Y/N fell sick with worry, unable to sleep not knowing where he'd gone, not sure whether he was alive and well. Whether he still wanted to marry her.  
It was only until this late on that she found the ring Derek had bought, amidst the mess created by the fight, questioning Scott repeatedly until he told her the truth.

"He wanted to marry you. It's not really my place to say, but that's where he went that day."

The ring was laced onto the chain of the necklace given by her late grandmother, not wanting to lose it, keeping the two most important things close to her heart.

"But why would he leave and not come back?"

"Because I was angry and out of control, you were safest without me around."

Derek's dry voice broke Y/N's daze, dropping the ring that she was fumbling with her fingers as a distraction, allowing it to rest back onto her chest.  
Without hesitation, her body flung itself onto his own not wanting to let go or leave his musky scent behind.  
A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, responding to the embrace and sharing the same desire for love.

"Never leave me like that again. Don't you dare."

Derek placed a gentle kiss onto the top of her head, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair and leaning her chin up to face him.

"I won't, especially since you'll need proper training now. The full moon is approaching and you'll need to-"

His words were cut off by Y/N's plump lips, pulling him into a passionate kiss, before breaking away and placing her hands onto his chest.

"Yeah about that. I never turned. The bite simply healed me. Deaton doesn't know why."

Without a second to lose, her body was scooped up into his arms to spin the both of them around with joy. Soft kisses were placed over the entirety of her face, not missing one single bit of skin.

Derek lowered her back down gently, looking down at the floor sheepishly at the realisation of who else was in the room with them.

Scott.

"Hey look I owe you an apology, all you did was try to help and I let my lack of power overwhelm me. Turns out anger isn't my anchor anymore, but my worst enemy ..."

The teen simply nodded and patted him on the shoulder, accepting his apology as he walked out of the loft to leave them be.  
A glimmer of light began to reflect into Derek's eyes, leading his eyes towards the source that was the ring.

"Y/N about the ring, I was meant to-"

He was hushed once more by another soft kiss, words were no longer an interest to the girl stood before him.  
How he could've left her behind without a word or simple call, was a dick move.

But despite it all, she was back in his arms. Forgiving as always, wanting nothing more than to spend each moment of the day with him and only him.

"Let's do this properly shall we?"

Derek escaped her grip for a brief moment, enough time to reach round to the clasp of her necklace to remove the ring and hold it between his fingers.  
His body lowered to the ground, one knee placed flat against the floor as he glanced upwards.

"Y/N. You are my sun, you are my moon, you are my life and my every breath. There's not another person in this world, that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. So please, if you will. Will you marry me?"

"I couldn't wish for anything more. Of course I will."


	4. The Seven Deadly Sins : "Sloth"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Derek became a newly evolved wolf, napping has become his favourite pass time ... Time to tame the wolf!

 

**Warnings : Fluffy Derek (Quite literally)**

_Sloth_   
_slə_ _ʊ_ _θ/noun_   
_Noun : reluctance to work or make an effort ;_   
_synonyms:    laziness, idleness, indolence, slothfulness, inactivity, inertia, sluggishness, apathy, accidie, listlessness, lassitude_

"Derek honestly it's time to get up now you lazy lump."

Apparently becoming a newly evolved wolf meant that "sleepy time"; as it was now called by Derek himself, meant "any time".  
Going from late morning naps every now and again, to mid morning, afternoon, evening and early morning slumbers, was a lot for Y/N to adjust to.

"Ok this is just karma for always forcing you to go sleep when you were a normal boring werewolf huh?"

A disgruntled huff came from underneath the bundle of blankets on the bed, only the fluff from his tail could be seen as he'd nestled his way further into the bed to avoid the light of the sun.  
Knowing that Derek needed an extra push, Y/N ripped the blankets away from the bed, causing him to yelp and back up against the headboard.

"Oh no baby I'm sorry?!"

His body was trembling away, licking his hurt paw while giving her puppy dog eyes, trying to guilt trip her into leaving him be.  
That however was not the case, as his body was quickly wrapped up in her arms with an apologetic hug.

"I'll cancel the reservation and we'll get take out instead. Rest up pup."

Derek gave a little wiggle of satisfaction, pleased that he got his own way before hopping down off the mattress to pull the sheets back up onto the bed.   
Just as Y/N moved to leave him in peace, a grumble vibrated against her back as a paw pressed against her thigh.  
The wolf behind her huffed once more, while nodding in the direction of the pillows clearly wanting to snuggle.

"You aren't half a demanding little wolf when you want to be."

She shuffled towards the centre of the bed, giggling at Derek as he fumbled his way around her body, tugging the blanket over her body before nuzzling himself underneath to rest his head on her chest.  
The fur began to tickle against Y/N's skin, making her itch slightly but disturbing him even more was not on the current list of things to do.

Her hand snaked its way under the covers, far enough to rub Derek's belly as he fell back into a restful sleep. Small whimpers began to roll out, as his legs began to kick out from pleasure.

"I take it back, I prefer you like this. You don't talk, you snuggle more often AND you're a real softy at heart. Now who's a good boy?"

Apparently that was a step too far, making him stop in his tracks and glare at Y/N in disgust. Pushing his back legs against her thighs, then shoving his head beneath the back of her neck, was enough to get her to roll onto the floor.

"Heyyy, enough of that or you can go sleep outside."

Derek hopped back down to the floor and bundled on top of his girlfriend, covering her face with sloppy licks causing her to squirm and scream before they both settled down, just a pile of arms, legs and fur.

"Derek?"

It had been a couple of hours since Y/N had attempted to get Derek to wake up, completely failing and falling into his trap.   
But once she awoke, he was no where to be seen. The rest of the unused sheets were neatly placed back on the bed, pillows plumped and ready for nighttime.

"Now who's the lazy one?"

Derek emerged from the hallway, shirt in hand and hair dripping with water from his recent shower.   
A smirk spread across his face, staring down at the beautiful body on the floor still fresh from sleep.

"Oh and I've never been boring, life with me is always an adventure!"

Y/N pulled herself from the floor, brushing away the creases in her clothes, as well as the malted fluff stuck to her legs and slumped onto the duvet.

"Life with you is an adventure alright! A tiring one at that."

The weight on the bed dipped slightly as Derek placed himself next to her, dressing his human form for the first time in 3 days.  
His arms wrapped around her waist, all while placing kisses along her shoulders.

"Hope you're not too tired, we've got a reservation to get to! You never did cancel it!"

Y/N's eyes rolled as he ran back out the room to avoid a well deserved slap. Life definitely was an adventure with Derek Hale, but boy oh boy was it a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly wish we got to see more "Wolf" Derek in TW, his evolution was the most epic scene of all time. No questions asked


	5. The Seven Deadly Sins : " Pride "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is trying to be a matchmaker for Y/N and Derek when she is invited to the pack meeting, however Y/N has a different opinion ...

****

**Warnings : Language, mention of a mental hospital, mention of death.**

_Pride_  
_pr_ _ʌɪ_ _d/noun_  
_Noun : consciousness of one's own dignity._  
_synonyms: self-esteem, dignity, honour, self-respect, ego, self-worth, self-image, self-identity, self-regard, pride in oneself_

"Urghhhh he's so ... so!"

Lydia turned her head towards Y/N, who was currently throwing her hands about like a 3 year old child in mid tantrum.  
Huffing and puffing was becoming a regular action whenever the same black car drove into the parking lot at the same time everyday.

"Sooooo?"

Y/N was too out of sorts to even finish her sentence, glaring at Derek as she saw Erica sat in the passenger seat, smirking like a cat who got the cream.

"So fucking self-assured. I mean look at him, driving around in a super cool car, wearing super cool clothes, smirking as if he owns the place. Picking up whatever girl he feels like that week."

A laugh cut her off mid-rant, making Y/N cross her arms and knit her eyebrows together at Lydia's inability to take her seriously.

"Just date already."

If hearts were able to travel up into your mouth, hers would be on the floor by now.  
Her lips opened and closed as if she were a fish, rendered speechless and unable to form any words in her mind.

"What? It's obvious you like him, so you might as well get on and speak to him before Erica latches herself onto him like a leech."

Y/N shook her head in denial, not quite understanding why or where her friends thoughts had come from. But there was no way she liked Derek Hale. Not possible. No way at all. Nada.

"See that is where you're wrong, he's a self-obsessed, vain son of a bitch who has no sense of humour, doesn't understand what a conversation even is AND he's way too out of my league anyway."

Lydia scoffed while tapping the girls shoulder, embarrassed for her for being so in denial.

"You may fool yourself as much as you like, but you sure as hell are not fooling me. You've just spent the past 3 minutes staring at the guy, just give over and talk to him."

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes."

"Well you better accept your feelings or get the sewing kit out because he's coming over right now."

Before Y/N could even plan an escape route, there he was, 5 inches away from her face, clearly unaware of what personal space meant.  
Derek's scent was stronger than the urge to run away, but there was something about it that made her stomach turn in the best way possible.

"Hey Lydia, pack meeting tonight at 6. We need to find out what the hell is going on with you. Oh and bring your friend too. If you're going to be part of this supernatural circle, you're automatically in danger so you better come. That's unless you have a death wish of course."

Refusing to make further eye contact or respond with words, she simply just rolled her eyes at his cocky comment.  
How could someone be so confident with themselves and not get bored?

"So rude."

Lydia chuckled once more, pushing her friend toward the parking lot and feeling way too eager to get home to prepare her for the meeting.

"Ahhh young love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lydia seriously this is ridiculous! I look ridiculous."

Y/N began to tug at the dress Lydia had picked out for her, something completely out of her norm and also dangerously close to flashing at someone.

"Oh shush, you look great! I'm sure Derek would agree ..."

Impressing Derek was the least of her concerns right now, considering being in the "supernatural circle" now put her on a supernatural hit list.

"You need to stop with this 'impressing Derek' bullshit. I look like I'm going to a formal meal, not a pack meeting! Now can we please just get this over and done with?"

As soon as they reached the door, it was open before they could even place a hand on it.

"About time! We're about to get started."

Derek's eyes set on Y/N, gazing up and down as she walked past to meet the rest of the pack. Her scent was sweet and intriguing, as was the mysterious persona she played off so well. Something that kept him on his toes and wanted to explore more.

"So what the hell is a banshee?!"

Stiles flailed his arms about, unimpressed with the lack of information they got from Ms. Blake.

"It's an Irish myth."

All heads turned towards Y/N, eyes wide in shock at her observation. 7/10 of the people in the room were supernatural and had never once heard of a Banshee, yet the new addition to the pack was the first to know.

"Ok since when did you swallow a mythology book?"

Lydia had her arms crossed tight, while smirking at her friends knowledge.

"My dad was into mythology when I was a teen. He used to tell all sorts of tales, but the one that stood out after all these years was a story about the woman who predicted death. A Banshee."

No-one spoke, only stood in awe and anticipation for more information. If they were going to get to the bottom of Lydia's "sleep-walking", they needed as much information as they could get.

"Ok so this young "peasant" woman was sent to a mental hospital after wailing about the incoming death of her family members. She was diagnosed as "mentally unstable and a danger to others". However soon enough, the home she and her family lived in was raided by thieves, everyone in the house were slaughtered and the hospital soon caught wind of this news. The woman was then sentenced to death, after the whole village assumed she was a witch and was a threat to the community. So in short, Lydia can predict death. She knows when it's coming."

Everyone's eyes followed Lydia as she walked towards the sofa, head in hands and speechless. Stiles approached shortly after, rubbing her back to console her.

"That's why I've been finding the bodies. Death draws me to them."

Y/N simply nodded, knowing no words could stop this from happening.

"Hey Stiles, take Lydia home and make sure she's ok. The rest of you can leave too, I need a word with Y/N."

Her heart sank to her stomach at his words, unsure as to what he wanted to talk about and why she was even being held back.  
Sweat began to cover the palms of her hands as everyone left, leaving just the two of them face to face.

"Why so nervous Y/N? Something you want to tell me?"

Derek edged towards her slowly, not taking his eyes away once.

"Um no, no not at all. Why am I here?"

A smirk formed across his face, as a light chuckle left his lips. Walking closer to close the gap between them, causing Y/N's heart rate to increase.

"You know exactly why you're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've finished this, but it would've been sooooo long! So look out for the second part soon. It'll be called "Glutton"


End file.
